A GoodHearted Alien Man
by Marianne H. Stillie
Summary: What happened after midnight in very sensual detail.


Title: A Good-Hearted Alien Man or What Happened **After** Midnight

Author: Marianne H. Stillie

Categories: Alternate Reality, Points of View, Romance

Rating: M

Pairing: Jonas and Cassie

Series: Jonas and Cassandra: Their Story

Season: Season 7

Sequel To: Beginnings and Hunted

Summary: What happened after midnight in very sensual detail.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission.

Copyright (c) 2006 Marianne H. Stillie

Author's Note: This story was originally posted on the Jonas fictionsite that I understand is now defunct. I am including it here so that it will again be with the other stories in this series, the two noted above and the fourth story, Somewhere We Belong.

* * *

A Good Hearted Alien Man

or

What Happened **After **Midnight

After midnight, the spare bedroom:

Jonas stood in front of the small dresser. Looking in the mirror, his eyes went directly to the medallion on his bare chest. After a moment's hesitation, he slipped the long chain over his head and put the Ancient healing device next to his watch.

'**The Ancients can't help you with this part of the evening, Quinn. Why are you so nervous? You haven't exactly been a monk all your life, contrary to what certain of your Tau'ri friends think. **

**This is different. This is Cassie, the woman I love. **

**I spent the whole evening talking about what happened to me on the mission. It felt great to put all of it into words and she'd listened to every one of them. All her energy and caring were focused on making me feel better. She loves me. But maybe too much. **

**She's so special and has so much ahead of her. I think I want her to achieve her dream and become a doctor even more than she does. Dr. Cassandra Quinn, my wife. But not yet. **

**All those years of schooling still ahead will keep us apart. She has to stay here while I'm off doing whatever for the SGC. **

**And there can't be any babies, not for a long while. **

**But I know Cassie. Her passion and need to be with me will make her question her goal. I can't let her do that. **

**And we can't do this.**

**I hear her moving around. She'll be here soon.'**

* * *

After midnight, Cassie's bedroom:

Cassie stood in front of her dresser. Her robe-clad reflection in the mirror was what she wanted it to be and she smiled.

'**He's so quiet and I know why. He's thinking of all the intellectual arguments why we shouldn't, why we can't. **

**I love him so much. And I want him, tonight and every night that we can be together, despite school and despite the SGC. **

**I refuse to make the mistake Mom made with Daniel. They lost so many years and now their entire future.**

**Jonas has given me his trust and confidence in so many ways. He's come as close as he dares. He loves me, but maybe too much. **

**I need to let him know I am ready for the rest. That it's right, for both of us.' **

* * *

Cassie lightly tapped on the partially open door.

"Come in," Jonas said softly.

She pushed the door all the way open and saw him standing in front of the dresser. The little extra beat of her heart and the unexpected tingles in other parts of her body almost threw off her focus. God, he was so beautiful, even in Daniel's old sweatpants.

As he turned toward her, she stood very close. Her hand lightly touched his right side. "Is this where you were hurt?"

"Yes."

Her fingers slowly moved down the steps of his ribcage. She felt him tremble.

"Cassie, we need to talk," he said, his voice noticeably unsteady, his resolve already beginning to falter at her touches.

In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down toward her. "Tomorrow," she said.

Her mouth covered his, her kiss aggressive and her tongue shamelessly probing, demanding he let her in. His determined resistance slowly changed to a willing response, his tongue exploring along with hers.

Recovering some control, he whispered into her hair, "We really need to talk about this, Cass. Please?"

Keeping one hand moving lightly on his chest, she slid the other down his broad back and across his tight buttocks. He swayed closer, his breath coming faster as she fondled him. Very gently, she cupped her hand around his testicles. "Sometimes you talk too much, Jonas Quinn."

Jonas shivered as her fingers moved up and began lightly tickling his growing erection.

He pulled his mouth away from where he'd buried it in her neck. His voice was ragged with tension as he looked into her dark eyes. "Once you know what this feels like between us, it will color everything you do."

"For you too, I hope," she said lovingly. His intense, wordless stare spoke of his apprehension for her future and her well-being, just as she'd suspected. But she also saw behind it to the deep loneliness that secretly existed in his soul. "Trust me, Jonas. Please?" she pleaded as she held his dejected face between her hands.

The grave expression cleared from his green eyes and he smiled. He wasn't going to win this, but the giving-in would be such sweet surrender. "You're right. We'll talk tomorrow. All I want to do now is pleasure you, my beautiful and brilliant Cassandra."

A glowing smile lit up her passion-flushed face. "And I you, my handsome hero."

He untied the belt of her silky robe and eased it open. His hands encircled her breasts, the thumbs stroking her hardening nipples. Then he slid his hands down to her hips and pulled her toward him.

Where they were both naked, their skin throbbed against each other. Pressing his hardness against her belly, he whispered into her ear, "Get into bed."

The robe and sweatpants quickly met the floor in the seconds it took for them to reach the bed. Their fully naked bodies eagerly found each other's heat, in textures, tastes, scents, with exploring mouths and hungry hands. So much hardness, sweetness, friction and movement creating shared ripples and tremors of pleasure.

He reveled in her curves and folds. She gorged on his hard and soft places. Their giving and receiving escalated to ever-higher exquisite sensations.

He ecstatically groaned at her steady rhythmic strokes that brought him to the very edge.

She moaned spasmodically at his careful movements of tongue and fingers in her virgin places.

All that was left was the final ecstasy of climax.

Aching with urgency, they each begged, "Please. Now."

Their organs melted into a perfect fit as their hips rocked in perfect harmony, vibrating with each thrust, thrusting together to fulfill each other's need.

She felt the spasms begin and her moans became louder and wilder as his hardness penetrated deeper, creating a crescendo of exploding nerve endings. Her legs tightened around him to gain more leverage to meet his increasing frenzy.

Unable to hold back any longer against the tightness of her first-time contractions, he released himself into her, the joy of his first time with her beyond anything he'd ever experienced before.

His hot seed poured into her body, overflowing her swollen lips and spilling down to his taut sac. Shuddering in satiated relief, his body collapsed across her still-trembling flesh.

Her inner muscles possessively attempted to hold onto the part of him that had given her so much pleasure but the sweetly exhausted member slipped out of her. As one hand moved lovingly along his back, the other traced a drop of perspiration that slowly made its way from his sweat-drenched short hair, down his forehead to the opening of his ear. She heard him sigh against her.

Cassie held her lover's body closely, not wanting to ever let him go. His soft breathing on her still tender breasts made her smile. "Jonas?"

"Mm?" he asked sleepily.

"Want to make a bet who'll break down and use the Stargate first?"

Too comfortable to move, he asked, "What's the penalty for the loser?"

"That he, or she, has to do whatever the other asks."

Jonas laughed deep in his chest. "It's a bet." His hand caressingly covered the warm flesh of her pubic mound. "Good night, Cassandra."

Cassie groaned as his fingers gently teased her still-sensitive slit, his body juice and her own allowing them a slick sliding surface that reached all the way into her body. Moving closer into his hand, she said, "Good night, Jonas."


End file.
